


Crime and Punishment

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (fairly light punishment), Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing Kink, Kept Boy Dean, Kitten Dean, Lawyer Castiel, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Dean, Punishment, Rich Castiel, Smut, Spanking, Tail Sex, kitten play, slight humiliation (not public)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt from my tumblr that I decided to go a little overboard with (at least three chapters, maybe more if it generates enough interest to continue!!) </p>
<p>Werewolvesandvampireslove:<br/>Dean likes soft things and cutesy things. He never admitted it until he became a kept boy for Castiel. They met because of a site. Now Dean is living in Cas's house and make sure the house is clean and food is cooked. He wears cutesy clothes/dresses(your choice) while wearing a soft and fluffy tail that attaches to a butt plug. They mix pet play in so Dean wears a collar and ears and calls Cas master. The catch is Dean can't cum or lay on the couch, which he get caught doing both and Cas has to punish him.</p>
<p>First chapter is mostly build up, second is more the start of smut, and three will be completely smut. Frequent updates!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught (not so) empty handed

Castiel had an extremely long day at work. He had been in court all week defending his client and was pretty sure it was a gift from God that the asshole was found innocent. He was ready for a long weekend home alone with his boy. He was even home an hour early, which was a very rare occurrence for him. There were a million ideas swirling in his head, all involving sweet little Dean. 

When he opened the front door he was a little disappointed not to see Dean right away. Usually the boy was waiting for him by the door but then again he was early and he hadn’t called to let him know. Some sort of smell filled the air as he walked quietly along his hardwood floor. Roasted chicken maybe? He smiled because it was his favorite meal, but the smile froze on his face when he arrived in the living room. 

Dean was sprawled out on the deep brown leather couch. Not only was this against the rules, but the fact that his hand was pumping his dick wasn’t okay either. Castiel stood underneath the archway opening to the living room and watched, his hands stuffed in his suit pockets. Dean was grinding his ass against the leather. The movement was making his large butt plug move inside him in just the right way, Castiel could tell by the scrunched up look on his face. Less than a minute later Dean was coming, spraying the couch and himself. Castiel saw the moment the euphoria faded. The moment Dean realized what he had done. 

“Don’t move.” Castiel ordered as he stepped forward. Dean’s wide eyes looked up at him, his lips already forming an apology. “Don’t speak.” He continued walking forward until he was standing right beside the couch. He wasn’t sure where he wanted to go with this just yet so he took a moment to just take in the sight of his boy covered in come. It was a nice sight.

Dean started shaking after a minute of lying there. Castiel wasn’t sure if it was from being naked or if he was just terrified. He reached down and tugged on the boy’s collar. The action earned him a little whimper. “You made a mess.” Dean bit his lip and nodded. “Get. Off. My. Couch.” He made sure every word was clear and loud. Dean immediately slipped down to the floor and settled onto his knees. He bowed his head and waited for more instruction. 

Castiel rocked back on his heels and assessed the situation. Dean’s pale pink dress was in a puddle on the floor, right beside his feet. His come was in three different spots on the couch as well as his hands and belly. “I want you to stand up, bend over, and place your hands on the couch.” Dean did as he was told and his hands slipped a little from the sticky mess. When he was in position Castiel settled himself right behind him and sighed. “You will get a spanking for every bad behavior. Understood?”

Dean nodded, not sure if he was allowed to speak yet. Castiel shrugged his suit jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He thought about using his belt for a moment but decided it would be too harsh for the situation. Another time, perhaps. 

When his hand came down for the first slap Dean’s whole body slammed forward, his face swiping across the mess on the couch so that his cheek was streaked white. Castiel liked the sight of it mixed with the bright pink handprint on his ass. “That was for taking your clothes off without permission.” Dean whimpered. 

“This,” Castiel said as he brought his hand down again, “is for lying on my very expensive couch, without permission.” Dean didn’t make a noise this time and his body remained tense even after the pain was gone. Castiel smoothed his hand over the pink skin and wondered if four hits were really enough. Then again he was really looking forward to this weekend and didn’t want his boy too sore. 

“Two more.” He declared, his hands still smoothing the skin. He took his hand back two different times, loving the jolt in Dean’s body every time he thought it was coming. When it finally came it was hard, sending a shock through Dean’s bones. The sound echoed in the large room for a moment and Dean’s breathing grew harsh as he tried to calm himself. “That one was for coming without permission.”

He didn’t give Dean time to relax and immediately hit him again, right in the middle. Dean made a noise this time, somewhere between an apology and Castiel’s name. Castiel paused, his hand resting on the boy’s hip. “That last one was for making a mess. You know I don’t like a messy house.” Castiel leaned forward and brought his hand down hard in the exact same spot, knowing it would hurt even worse right there. “That was because you just spoke, even when I politely told you not to.”

Dean nodded and rested his face in his own come, not caring at this point. Castiel smiled and tapped Dean twice on the hip. “I would like you to clean this couch thoroughly, first with your tongue, and then with the proper cleaner. After I would like you to clean yourself up and get your ears and tail on. You haven’t earned the right to be a boy tonight.”

Dean nodded and began licking the furniture. Castiel grabbed the back of his neck and he paused immediately. “Actually. You look like a beautiful kitten licking like that. You should get into your outfit first.” Dean nodded again and stood up. When he moved to exit Castiel grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He cupped his face gently and smiled. “And just so we are clear. Yes, you are still being punished and no, you still can't talk.”

He watched Dean shiver and nod before hurrying out of the room. He grabbed his suit jacket from where he threw it and made his way to the coat rack. Then he removed his watch and placed it on the kitchen island. There were two wine glasses on the counter next to a bottle that looked chilled. For a moment he felt bad. Dean probably spent all day cleaning and cooking, trying to make everything special for their long weekend together. They had been talking about everything all week long and he knew that he must have been nervous. It was their first weekend together, because of how busy Castiel always was at work. Dean was probably trying to find some relief. 

Just as Castiel poured both glasses he caught sight of a little tail swishing past the entrance. He figured the punishment didn’t have to be entirely bad. His boy could still have a good time tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was resting on the ground next to him, his little tail peeking out from his frilly white dress. There was a fluffy dish towel beneath his knees for comfort. Castiel passed him a piece of chicken and smiled when his little ears shifted with the movement. About halfway through he poured a little bit of wine into a small bowl and let the kitten lap at it. They ate in peaceful silence but Castiel could almost feel the anxiety radiating from Dean as the meal started to finish. 

When they were done Castiel put his plate on the floor for Dean to lick clean. The kitten did so happily and Castiel enjoyed the sight of his bare ass in the air as he leaned forward. When the plate was spotless Castiel bent down and fastened a leash to his collar. “Come.” He ordered, pulling gently on the leather cord and walking into the living room. There they settled in for the evening news, Dean kneeling once again on the floor. 

During a commercial break Dean tested the situation by nuzzling Castiel’s leg. Castiel placed a hand in the kitten’s hair and stroked it for a moment before smiling. “You want some attention?” Dean nodded enthusiastically. Castiel continued touching his hair while he unzipped his pants with the other hand. His kitten waited patiently for him to expose himself before looking up at him for permission. “Go ahead.”

Dean inched forward and pawed at his cock gently. Castiel grew hard quickly under the touch and before he knew it Dean was darting his tongue out to lap at the skin. He stroked the hair between the kitten’s ears and smiled again when he heard him purr. After a few minutes, Castiel decided that he wanted to play with his kitten a little more. “Come here.” He ordered, pointing to his lap. Dean scrambled onto the couch and straddled Castiel’s lap, his tail trailing across Castiel’s bare skin. 

“I have a present for you.” Castiel loved the look he received when he said this. Dean looked so hopeful until he pulled out the present from his pocket. Then his entire face dropped. The cock ring was one of Dean’s least favorite parts of their relationship. He hated how needy it made him. “You’ll wear this until I say otherwise. Understood?”

Dean nodded but his bottom lip was quivering as Castiel pushed back the dress to play with his cock. When he was almost fully hard he secured the ring and leaned back. “You can get back on the ground now. I’d like you to make me come before the news is over. It’s been a long day.” He gently pushed Dean to make his point and the kitten reluctantly climbed back down. His dick was a little too big for Dean’s small mouth but he took it as deep as he could and began suckling at it. Castiel rested his hand in his hair again and relaxed. 

By the time the news was wrapping up with the weekend weather Castiel could feel himself losing control. He gripped Dean’s hair with both hands, just beside his ears, and fucked his mouth hard. The kitten whimpered but his mouth remained open and pliant. “Gonna take your master’s milk? Gonna suck me dry like a good little kit?” Dean shivered and purred at his words, his little tongue moving faster. Castiel gritted his teeth and found his release, spilling down the kitten’s throat. Dean swallowed enthusiastically before licking the rest of him clean. When he finished he sat back on his heels and looked up at him with a cautious smile.

“Good little kitty.” Castiel leaned down and swiped a little drop of come away from the kitten’s lip. “You may talk if you’d like.”

“Thank you.” Dean whispered. His voice was husky from such little use. 

“I’d like you to go into the bedroom. Settle on your knees in the middle of the bed and wait. Do not touch anything.”

“Yes, master.” Dean crawled away from him quickly, his little tail swishing behind him as he moved. Castiel watched him go before tucking himself back in his pants and turning the television off. He moved to the kitchen table and took out his files from earlier. There were a few last minute forms he wanted to fill out while he made his kitten wait. 

After a torturous fifteen minutes, Castiel put his folders back in his briefcase and headed down to the bedroom. He didn’t acknowledge Dean when he walked in, instead heading to the closet and pulling out an all-black spreader bar. He didn’t have to look to know that Dean was watching his every move. “On your belly, ass up.” He walked toward the bed as the kitten followed his instructions. He reached out and spread his legs wide before fastening the bar between them. Dean moaned in protest. Castiel was fairly sure he was gently rubbing himself against the sheets. 

“If you behave you can keep your hands free. I might even let you come at the end of all this.”

“Yes, master.” Dean lifted his ass even higher in the air as if to show how good he could be. Castiel chuckled at this. 

“I’m going to fuck you with your own tail. Then my fingers. Then, when you’re really needy for it, I’ll leave you alone to be fucked by the machine while I finish my work.” He   
waited for the protest and sure enough it came. 

“No. Please.” Dean humped the bed, the words turning him on even though he didn’t want them to. “Not the machine. Please, master.” Dean hated the fucking machine almost as much as he hated the cock ring. It was never big enough, or the right angle. It kept him horny but it brought no relief. 

“I thought I told you to behave.” Castiel gave him a little slap on his ass and the kitten yelped. “If you go through all of that like a good little kitten, I will take your cock ring off and let you come from my dick.”

Dean paused. Then, “Yes, master.”

“Good.” Castiel removed the plug and appreciated the look of Dean’s gaping hole. “Then let’s begin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly long one. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is technically the last chapter, but I have a feeling I will be writing more. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr @ http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/  
>  \- I write little drabbles, along with other supernatural things. I also accept prompts and am always willing to talk on messenger. Enjoy (:

Dean was exhausted by the time Castiel rolled out the machine. He had three fingers shoved in his ass and was frantically pushing himself back on them, begging Castiel not to pull away. When Castiel aligned the machine with his hole he honestly wasn’t sure if Dean was upset about it anymore. The kitten was so desperate at this point, Castiel didn’t think he would care if a fricken cucumber was shoved in his ass. 

Castiel lined up the fake cock with Dean’s greedy hole and turned it onto the lowest setting. Dean’s hands curled around the sheets and fisted them as he let out a long moan. His master stood back for a moment and watched. “You look good with a cock shoved in your little ass.”

At the words Dean moaned again, although Castiel thought a better description would be that he purred. The sound sent chills up his spine. He reached forward after a minute and turned the setting up a little. Then again. And again. When Dean was frantically pushing himself back against the silicone cock, Castiel made his way towards the door. 

“I have work to do. Do not touch yourself or that machine. I want you to take your final punishment like a good little kitten.” Castiel paused and watched the machine fuck his kitten for another minute. It was crazy how well his body took the cock, which was just slightly smaller than Castiel’s. “Behave yourself.”

He made his way to his office and checked his emails first. When those were finished he checked his watch and decided he still had enough time to finish his summary of the court hearing from this week. 

When he looked at the clock he jumped. He had been so in tranced with his work he didn’t noticed the time slipping away from him. Luckily it was only a few minutes past the time he planned on going back to Dean, so the kitten shouldn’t be affected. Still, Castiel hurried away from his office and back towards the bedroom. He stopped just outside when he heard the noises coming from the room. 

He peaked around the corner and shivered at the sight in front of him. Dean had his ass pushed high in the air and was slamming himself back against the machine. The sound coming from him was carnal, not the sweet little kitten sounds from earlier. His dick was almost purple. 

Castiel walked forward but tried to remain quiet. He loved watching Dean’s slutty hole suck the cock in. The kitten was so out of his mind with lust he didn’t even notice his master until Castiel was turning the intensity down a little. When the dildo was barely moving anymore Dean lifted his head and hissed at Castiel. He got a little swat on the ass for the action. 

“You’ve been a good little kitten. Don’t ruin it when you’re so close to done, baby.”

“Sorry, master.” Dean dropped his head in shame and sniffed a little. Castiel understood how exhausted the poor kit probably was and forgave him immediately. He turned the machine off and pushed it away. 

The apology didn’t last long though. Dean started hissing again when Castiel teased his hole instead of giving him his cock right away. It earned him another little swat but Castiel smiled. He loved when his kitten was feisty. “I just want to make sure you aren’t too dry for me.”

“I don’t care.” Dean hissed. “Please.”

“I know you don’t, but it’s my job to. Just another minute, kitten.” When Dean hissed again Castiel leaned forward and flicked his asshole with his tongue. The kitten melted into the sheets and sighed. “See? Isn’t this nice?” Dean purred lightly as Castiel rolled his tongue around the sensitive flesh. 

After a few seconds he started poking into the hole with his tongue, smiling at the goosebumps erupting along Dean’s skin. When the kitten started humping the bed lightly Castiel pulled back and leaned his body over him. 

“Suck on my fingers, kitten.”

“Yes, master.” Dean took the two fingers eagerly, suckling and nipping on the tips of them. Castiel shivered at the sensation. When he believed they were wet enough he sat back on his heels and swirled them around the kitten’s abused hole. It looked beautiful, opening and closing like it was hungry for more. 

Castiel teased the kitten for a while, pushing just a little more in every time. Eventually, Dean was full again and pushing back for more. When Castiel felt sure that it was safe to push further he unzipped his pants and took himself into his hands. His cock had been sore all night, begging to get inside the little kitten. 

“You ready, baby?”

“Yes, master.” Dean seemed to tense and hold his breath, excited for what was to come. Castiel removed his fingers and slid his cock in right away. The transition was smooth and Dean’s whole body shuddered when he was fully inside him. “Tha’s good.” He mumbled, his little ears poking up through his hair. 

“Good.” Castiel moved slowly at first, letting himself adjust to the wet heat of his kitten. Then he picked up the pace. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Castiel pulled out of Dean as he felt himself getting too close to the edge. The kitten hissed and slammed his ass into Castiel’s crotch. 

“Enough.” Castiel slapped him hard on the already bruising ass cheek, then grabbed his hips and started to flip him over. Dean understood what he wanted and settled himself onto his back, legs up in the air. Castiel pushed his legs farther apart and shoved himself back into the tight hole that was waiting for him. He reached down and yanked on Dean’s cock a few times, making the kitten cry out. The pain only drove Dean more crazy and his hips started flying to an insane rhythm. Castiel could barely keep up. 

“Is my little kitten in heat?” Castiel asked, his tone a mix between teasing and pleasure. 

“Yes, master. Need your knot, please.” Dean looked up at him, his little ears poking through his hair, and Castiel almost lost it. Those big green eyes looked so innocent and sweet. It was almost enough to drive him mad. Almost. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Castiel reached down and grabbed the kitten’s cock again. “Does my kitten want to come?”

“Yes. Yes, please. Master. Please, yes.” Dean’s hips stuttered a little at the idea. He was nodding enthusiastically, his face flushed bright red. The sight of him was so sexy. 

“I’ll take your ring off, but you have to wait for me. If you come first you will not get to come for the rest of the weekend. Understood?”

Dean whimpered and nodded. A little slap on his hip made him squeal. “Yes, master.”

“Good.” Castiel freed the kitten’s cock and was honestly surprised that Dean could hold himself back. As soon as it slid off a pool of precome came shooting out of it. After that, it remained dry. “So good for me.” Castiel whispered as he pounded into his kitten’s hole. Dean screwed his eyes shut, no doubt trying to control himself, as Castiel slid against his prostate every time. 

Just as Dean seemed like he might give up, Castiel felt himself speeding towards the edge. “Such a good kitten.” He whispered as he watched his kit writhe underneath him. “You can come with your master. Come for me, little kitten.” 

Dean’s eyes flew open as Castiel pumped into him one last time before stilling. They came together, Dean painting their stomachs with come while Castiel pumped him full. Dean’s orgasm lasted a little longer, his body convulsing with each spurt. Castiel’s tie and dress shirt were covered but he didn’t really care. He would just throw them away and buy more. 

After a minute of resting, Castiel cupped Dean’s face and kissed his nose. “You did so good for me.” The kitten just purred and nuzzled his master’s hand. “Would you like to wash up in a nice bath?”

Dean looked up with wide, excited eyes. “With bubbles?”

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, kitten.” He had no idea how he got so lucky. “Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> MAKE SURE TO COMMENT if you want more than three chapters! I also take prompts on my tumblr!  
> http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/


End file.
